


Rainy Days

by Blue_Nightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Isaac Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Memories, Protective Scott, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nightshade/pseuds/Blue_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Isaac loved about rainy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

   There were many things Isaac loved about rainy days. As a kid he had always enjoyed the smell of condensation pattering softly on grey roads, inadvertently giving them a darker shade of grey in tiny spots. Just the sound of rain would evoke a calm, tranquil aura from him and his house. And anyone who knew the Lahey residence knew there was absolutely _nothing_ calm about him or his house, or even his life for that matter. His dad would make sure of that.

   The sound of raindrops at the stroke of night would always help him sleep better when he would otherwise find it hard to do so, and given the life he was thrown into back then, there were many reasons as to why sleeping was such a problem. He tried to not make it a habit to rely solely on that quiet, lax sound to pull him under, but most of the time he couldn’t help it. After all, it didn’t rain all that much in Beacon Hills, California.

   Growing up Isaac found rain to be a companion of his. Rainy days meant he didn’t have to ride his bike to school, and that his older brother would have no choice but to drive him there. It wasn’t that Camden was reluctant to do so, but it was just that most days his work life took over his real life. So naturally whenever riding to school was no option, Camden would have to drop him off, and they would both secretly enjoy it. Isaac wouldn’t be able to pull out specifics, but many of the things they would talk about would be strangely vanilla. There would no be no recollections or anecdotes about their late mom; no complaints about how they’re abusive dad. Instead, they would talk about music, TV shows, and girls; all the normal stuff two brothers would talk about. And if his family was anything to go by, it was that normal was a rare occurrence.

   After Camden died rain would still be Isaac’s friend; a long time partner he would say. It was the rain that reflected his mood about his brother’s demise – the only person left who actually cared about him, the only person he had left to look up to – and despite how terribly poetic and cliché it sounded, grey skies and rain alluded to the better part of his feelings. But Isaac still loved rainy days, even when there was nothing left to love.

   If there was ever a day Isaac hated rain, it was the time Derek kicked him out of his loft. The beta understood that the older man was going through issues with the alphas, but he didn’t think it would result in him being forced to leave. The minute he stepped outside his loft, bag in hand containing what was left of his belongings; cool droplets of water prickled his skin, enveloping him in a shower of rain that, once again much to his irony reflected his mood. He had nowhere to live and it was pouring outside. Irony. Of course he couldn’t really imagine himself living on the road (he doubted he’d survive that long), so Isaac turned to the one person – frankly the only person he could think of – that would hopefully take him in. Scott had said he owed the beta a solid, so he figured his current situation would suffice. The only problem Isaac had in the scheme of things was whether the favour he was calling in for would be too much. What if Scott didn’t want him living in his house? Would there even be room for him? What if he was just going to be another burden, akin to how he was to his dad? These questions kept him mulling things over; all the while his immaculate build was beginning to soak under the rain, which was beginning to get on his nerves. In the end, he had to hope Scott would take him in. Had to.

   That particular night was the one and only time Isaac hated the rain, because after that, he couldn’t love it more. He didn’t know what to think when he left Beacon Hills, whether he was making a bad decision about leaving his friends. What if they still wanted him? What if Scott still wanted him? That was a possibility, but the more he thought about it, the bitter his reaction was. Besides, there was a reason he left Beacon Hills anyway, and it spoke one word: Allison. Isaac had to leave; there was no alternative. It was either that or let his heart get dragged over the coals even more than it already had. So he made his final choice, and left the only home he had.  

   Isaac went back to relying on the rain to give him security and comfort. Life had shortened down to mundane routines and the occasional relationship, but none of it ever lasted. And they certainly didn’t mean anything. There was something missing in his life, he could tell. But it had been too late to look back, especially after being gone from Beacon Hills for more than six years. So that left the particular weather to be his old friend again, and he was reminded of why he loved it so much. Rain brought him back to a simpler time when he actually had someone to look up to; when he had someone to promise him that life was good. In more ways than one, the sound of rain was a soothing lullaby that helped him sleep at night. And that was what mattered then.

   Shortly after Scott came back for him, and things settled down back in Beacon Hills, back home, Isaac felt that rainy days were no longer a needed companion; they didn’t need to whisper promises and assurance that life would go on. He had Scott for that, and he couldn’t be happier.

   Now rainy days like today were just lazy days. Occasionally Scott would put on some relaxing music and they’d listen in content. Other days they’d watch a movie in their room and slowly drift off to sleep; Isaac would be the one to turn off the TV. And rarely, on days in which the former or the latter didn’t deem desired, like right now, they would just lie down on their big bed, open the windows to let the soft patter of rain – a remnant, an old friend, a compressed tattoo of Isaac’s life – carry its peaceful noise into their room, and Scott and Isaac would cuddle up and just lie there, staring at the ceiling, not needing to say anything.

   Isaac had his arm draped across Scott’s waist, and his head resting on the crook of his shoulder, eyes closed but not asleep. The other man’s arm was protectively wrapped around Isaac, and the beta welcomed it wholeheartedly.

   He could feel the turn of Scott’s head as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Isaac?”

   The blue-eyed man looked up at his man. “Yeah?”

   The alpha just gave a small, lopsided smile that reached his dark brown eyes. “Love you.”

   Isaac closed his eyes and returned his look. “Love you, too.”

   And that was all that needed to be said that whole afternoon.

   There were many things Isaac loved about rainy days, but this had to be at the top of the list.

 


End file.
